[unreadable] This proposal is a supplement to the funded COBRE P20 RR15577 "Mentoring Immunology in Oklahoma". The Oklahoma Medical Research Foundation (OMRF) seeks funding for the renovation of 3000 ft 2 of space for new procedural work areas and biocontainment research areas for the COBRE investigators. The Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals recommends that specialized laboratories or space contiguous with animal facilities be provided for experimental procedures. The current procedural space consists of less than 200 ft 2 and is antiquated. COBRE investigators often have their work delayed due to scheduling Conflicts or space limitations, many are forced to remove the animals from the facility for experimental procedures then return them and in some instances projects must be cancelled or conducted at other institutions. OMRF has identified this as a critical need and has included this type of space into its long range capital project planning. The requested renovation would not only correct the stated deficiency but would bring new and much needed areas of expertise to the COBRE investigators and OMRF. A novel procedural area that incorporates space for a cryomicrotome and a laser dissection microscope would greatly enhance the COBRE imaging and microarray cores and add new and exciting research capability. The addition of biocontainment space, currently not available in Oklahoma, would enhance all the projects of the COBRE grant in a major way; the signaling core, the microinjection core plus be of tremendous regional importance to the collaboration of COBRE investigators from the University of Oklahoma and Oklahoma State University. OMRF has committed significant resources to capital improvement in order to be more competitive for PHS funded research grants but needs to continue to provide research infrastructure in order to continue to make meaningful progress. [unreadable] [unreadable]